jυѕт нer:
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: ONE-SHOT: SASUSAKU NaruHina NejiTen SaIno ShikaTema: "Berreos de mimada" "Siempre a mi lado" "Lo que hizo y seguira haciendo" "Sueno con ella algo inapropiado" "Asi es mi novia... y asi sera" -Eres mi novia... Eres mia..- SASUKE POV -Adv: Malas palabras


Declaimer: Los personajes del animes/manga Naruto no me pertenecen por que sino habria SasuSaku & NaruHina... Y Naruto seria _Rokudaime_...

G_eneral_ **/** R_omance_ **\** F_riend_S_hip_ **  
-:** _L_ev_e_ _A.U_. & _O.C.C_. **:-  
**- **O**_ne_**S**_hot_ -

-

**x- N**_aru_**H**_ina_ **N**_eji_**T**_en_ **S**_a__**I**__no_ **S**_hika_**T**_ema_ **S**_asu_**S**_aku _**-x**

**_-_**

* * *

-

•**.**•

... _**J**__U_S_T_ **H**_E_**R** ...

**.**•**.**

-

**I: ... As her...**

-

- "Maldicion!"

Acaso esas locas no se pueden cayar por ninguna vez en su vida. Me desespera, me enferma sus loca y chillonas voces cada cuanta tonteria se les cruce en sus miserables mentes, son solo un puñal de tontas y zorras mezcladas en un monto con algo en comun...

... "Yo"

Que putada, se sintio raro decir que yo soy lo comun que tienen esa zorras locas... Gritando como sicoseadas, necesitan hasta un psicolo. A cual de esas psicopatas se le ocurrio o que tienen el sus cerebros para hacer un club de fans de mi persona?!

_Sexy Handsome Sasuke's Fans Club_

Que mierda... "Sexy... _Handsome_"?

Y lo peor... Es que su reverenda estupidez de mis "queridas" fans me mete en un jodido lio; que la gran mayoria de veces me libro... Que _otras_ veces que _mi_ orgullo se tiene que ir caño!

-

_:- ...Todo por sus berreos de niñita mimada... -:_

-

_Xº_**O**_ºX_

-

Voy saltando de techo en techo, y... Desgraciadamente -a mi parecer- paso por el Ichiraku... Como que 'algo' me insitaba a pasar por ahi...

- "Hmmm"

(!?)

Pero que sorpresa..., bien guardado que se lo traian ese par...

_Naruto y Hinata_...

_Tomados de la mano_...

Siempre pense que eso no iva en una oracion... Pero igualmente... Quien lo diria, vaya, vaya...

Una de dos: ...

O el idiota de Naruto por fin se dio cuenta que Hinata lo amaba profundamente desde pequeño o... Hinata por fin vencio el miedo a su timidez... Hmm, la segunda opcion es mas creible que la primera, el _baka_ es demasiado ingenuo y... muy _baka_... Aunque supongo que ya era hora, esos dos... Con la Hyuga no era el problema, el verdadero problema era mi _dobe_ amigo! Pero que si que era realmente estupido para no darce cuenta que tenia a la Hyuga a sus pies... Es un rubio idiota, ella que siempre estuvo, esta, y estara a su lado...

-

_:- ...Como ella siempre a mi lado... -:_

-

_Xº_**O**_ºX_

-

Bueno, ya sali de la aldea, o mas bien... Me aleje de esos dos _inocentes_ enamorados. Ahora estoy saltando de arbol en arbol, talvez en el bosque pueda pensar mejor que estar observando al _dobe_ y a Hyuga... Ademas me siento como un est...

_Que demonios...?!_

Como que me estoy dando algunas sopresas por los alrededores...

_Neji y TenTen..._

Escondidos?... No los alcanzo a ver muy bien, no soy muy curioso pero, hmmm, ya que el _prodigio_ de Neji, supongo que sera algo de importancia. Hmmm, tengo que ser precavido y silencioso para que no me descubran...

_..._

_... Mierda..._

Besandose... En vez de estar entrenando... Como "supuestamente" lo comentaron ayer; Entrenar, si como no. En vez de eso ellos estan besandose... Talvez... Era obio... TenTen de cierta forma siempre estaba a su lado, junto a el. Casi todo el tiempo _juntos_, ella casi nunca le negaba _nada_... Estaba ahi... Con el, incondicionalmente...

-

_x- ... Es lo que siempre hizo y lo sigue haciendo... -x_

-

Maldicion! Suficiente! Me estoy topando con todo el mundo! Primero con el _dobe_ cerca del Ichiraku!, luego con el _prodigio_ cerca del bosque!! Bueno, supongo que nadie pasara cerca por los callejones oscuros, no?! Porque eso si que ya seria una locura! Ademas como esta entre la oscuridad podre pensar mejor... Que esta duda me est...

- "Mmmm.. Ah... " - _Un suspiro?_..

Que demonios?! ...

_Caigo... No puede ser..._

-

- B-Ba- ah! Bast-ah!... _Sai..._ -

- Solo.. Ah.., solo un po-oh-co... ma-ahs..!, _preciosa_...-

-

"Sai"... "Preciosa"... La persona a quien Sai le dice preciosa es a ... Ino...

Na-Nani?!

_Ino y Sai!!_ Que carajos?!

-

- Ahhh..!! -_ Suspiros de exitacion_..

- Ahhh..!! -_ Extasis..._

-

Mierda! ... No ...

_Calentura_...

Maldita sea!! NO ahora! No aqui!!

_No otravez!_

-

_x- ...Cosas asi... Me proboca cuando sierro los ojos y sueño con ella...  
... Algo In-apropiado... -x_

-

_Xº_**O**_ºX_

-

- Maldicion...

Por lo menos hubo una jodida solucion...

_El agua bien fria ayuda mucho_... Ademas que logras pensar mas claramente. Y ya saque mis propias conclusiones, y aun no estoy muy convencido, pero algo...

_En mis pensamientos..._

_Sentimientos..._

Me dicen que estoy en lo correcto... Que algo pasara...

Tengo que buscar_la_...

-

-

-

- Hmmm...

Joder! Cuando la necesito nunca la encuentro, pero cuando no la quiero la veo hasta en el puto Rammen que el _Dobe_ nos hace comer todos los dias como bendito almuerzo y cena!

Donde puede estar... Nisquiera esta en donde trabaja... Ni en los sitios donde acostumbra...

- Piensa...

Si fuera ella... _Donde demonios me iria?_

-

- Ah! No puedo creerlo! Vaya que si eres un! Un!! Ah... No se puede contigo...

- Basta, mujer... Pero que _problematica_ que eres...

- Aparte de tus mañas de ver las nubes y ser un total perezoso... No pense que ser un _pervertido_ fuera una de tus caracteristicas...

- Que quieres decir, eh..

-

Que me lleve la puta mierda!!

Ahora ellos?! Pero que bastardos, todos! Un poco mas y me encuentro a todos los enamorados de esta aldea follando por cualquier lugar que se les ocurra!

... Y esos... Por lo menos no hay nadie... _Exepto_ yo como completo publico "admirando" _esto_.

-

- ...

- Que pasa, mujer... No seas _problematica_..

- ... Es... Cuanto tiempo.. Estaremos asi?... De yo para aqui... Tu para aya...

- Pues todo el tiempo... _Siempre nesitare verte_...

- Shikamaru...

-

Mierda... Esto es demasiado cursi para mi! Y porque carajos sigo estando aqui parado como un endemoniado curioso!

-

- Sabes... Este lugar...

- ... Si... Ya lo se... A mi tambien..

- A ti tambien...?

- Si, pero que _problematica_. Obiamente que si... Aca fue...

_La primera vez..._

- ...Y eso... me trae muchos _recuerdos__._

-

Maldicion, pero que putos pervertidos... Cuando lo _hicieron_, este lugar le trae esos jodidos ... _Recuerdos_... Que pende...

_Recuerdos..._

_... Lugar que trae recuerdos_...

-

_x- - "... Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos..." - -x_

Ese lugar...!

-

_Xº_**O**_ºX_

-

...

Como lo imaginaba... Aqui estabas...

-

_- No... Todo mi esfuerzo es y sera inutil... Porque... Solo lo que me queda son mis apreciados recuerdos que los entre aqui... En mi corazon, buenos momentos..._

-

Hn... Esta recordando... Y llorando como una consentida...

-

_Esta banca... Siempre sera el banco de mis memorias, felices, tristes, angustiantes... Este lugar fue mas que cualquier el testigo de mis lagrimas... Pero mas solo son memorias..._

-

Recuerdos del pasado... Que no tiene sentido cuando estas en el presente viviendo para el futuro..

-

_Bueno... Pase mucho tiempo aferrada a este sitio en especial... Ya es hora de decir adios a este lugar... A mis sueños de niña, que lamentablemente a los mantengo..._

-

Ya era hora... Aprende a decir adios al pasado... Ahora es ahora...

-

_- Sasuke-kun..._

- .. Hmp?

- Sasuke-_kun_?! ... Tu... Tu lo escuchaste?..

- Hmp...

- Yo...

- Ya lo entiendo... Y verdaderamente no me equivoque cuando te llame _molesta_.

- Eh...?!

_Asustadiza... Retrocediento como una niñita desprotegida..._

_... Aquien debo proteger..._

- Sasu-Sasuke-_kun_...?

- _Molesta_... Todos los dias, todas las _noches_ me molestas... Hasta en mis pensamientos...

- Noches... Pensamientos...? Tu. Tu? ... Sasu

_Debe cayarce si ya lo entendio... Y que mejor que besar sus labios de sabor cerezo para callarla_...

- Sas..Sas..-suke.._-kun_..

- Hmmm?

_.. Y no opone resistencia a mi beso... Lo sabia..._

_Aun me ama..._

- Ah...

- Hm... Desde ahora... Eres mi novia... Eres _mia_...

_Yo no pido... Y preguntar..._

_Era por demas... Porque su respuesta era obia_..

- S-Sasuke.. _-kun_... - _Lo sabia... -_

- Sakura...

_x- ... Asi es... Asi es como fue.. Y asi es mi novia... Y asi sera... -x_

_-_

* * *

-

**G_losario_:** (xD)

Handsome: A_puesto_  
Sexy**:** S_exi_"

"Sexy Handsome Sasuke's Fans Club" : "Club de Fans del sexi y apuesto Sasuke

(_Aprox una traduccion x'D)_

-

* * *

_Wolas! Espero que les aya gustado... Nose, pero el _One-Shot_ quedo diferente al como me lo habia imaginado.  
Porque en realidad comenzo cuando estaba escuchando _Shut up Simple Plan_, y me recordo a las 'Fans Club de Sasuke'  
Si se dan cuenta el primer parrafo es sobre el Club de Fans, pero luego ya es diferente.. xDDD. Aunque me gusto mucho,  
no era la idea, pero no me quejo en absoluto... Mas bien me siento confortable de que esten mis parejas favoritas del  
_Anime/Manga Naruto _D!_

_S_asu_Saku NaruHina (Xsiempre!)  
ShikaTema NejiTen  
SaIno_

_Lo puse para 16 de edad, por las malas palabras, lisuras -/-  
xD..._

_Wue, sin mas me despido, cuidence! :D Aiioz!!_

_...  
_**R**e_**v**ie_w_**s?**  
..._


End file.
